Rules of the Heart
by crazy4cullen87
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks, she started dating long time friend Jacob Black. Everything was wonderful until Edward Cullen, the new guy in town began to steal her heart. She has to follow her heart. Or are there rules of the heart?
1. Lust at First Sight

Lust at First Sight

It was an ordinary day in Forks Washington. Forks, the town I've lived in since I was 12. The town I moved to when my mother died. I lived in Phoenix before she died. I still remember getting home from school and there being two police officers trying to tell me that my mother had died in a car accident. To this day, it was the worst day of my life. I shortly afterwards moved to the gloomy, constantly rainy, small town of Forks. Even with only 30 sunny days of the year, I still happily call it home. The only reason I call it home is because of Charlie, my dad. Charlie is my rock, he is my everything especially since he is all I have left and I am grateful to have him. So, wherever he is, I call that home, even if it is the wettest place in the United States.

It is the first day of my senior year of high school. Like I said an ordinary day, at least it was to me. My dad wanted to make it special but he didn't quite know what to say, instead he made me pancakes, (burnt pancakes), I ate them anyway the poor man tried. He also gave me a hug and told me good luck. This was a major display of parental affection for my dad.

After getting my schedule in the beginning of the day I found my locker and tried to make it to my first class on time, it didn't happen. My whole day was one problem after another. First I was late and locked out of class. LOCKED OUT. Who locks the door on the first day of class??? Mr. Newton, that's who. Then, after physics with Mr. Newton, I know funny right? Too bad some stupid kid named Tyler decided to laugh about the coincidence and now the whole class has extra homework, awesome. Then my locker was jammed and it took the custodian to get unlocked, hence late to my next class. If this was how the first day was going I was sure my whole year was going to be awful. Then I meet him.

I was walking into my next class, which was English, and I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever dreamed about envisioning. And since my sorry locker made me late the only seat left was beside him. (Thank you locker) I probably just stood there dumbfounded at the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. That was until the teacher interrupted my daydream and told me to take a seat. I was baffled to say the least. Then this angel spoke, and my heart melted like butter.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm new to town. What's your name?" he asked me.

"I'm…. I'm…. uhhh.." _man, do I not know my own name, Bella get a grip._

"I'm sorry, my name is Bella. Actually it's Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella, that is a beautiful name. I really like that. "

Then I was in love, well maybe not love, but defiantly lust. That's all he said. He introduced himself and I was already having thoughts of him under the sheets. I know that sounds so bad, but so very true. If you think this is bad I haven't even told you the worst thing yet…. I have a boyfriend, Jacob Black.


	2. Boyfriends, Thoughts, and Stupid Lockers

Boyfriends, Thoughts, and Stupid Lockers

(Editor's note. This is my first fan fiction. I was so excited about New Moon coming out this week I thought I would try my hand at a story myself. Please read and respond. Let me know how you like it or any suggestions. Thank you guys.)

BPOV

My boyfriend's name is Jacob Black. We grew up together. I remember playing with him when I would come visit my dad in the summer. And he was a great friend when I moved back my mom died. We became closer than I ever thought possible. So close that I fell in love with him. He was always a little different, just like me. So, we go along perfectly. It is an easy going relationship that budded from a wonderful friendship. That makes our courtship wonderful and horrible all at the same time. If anything is wrong and I don't want him to know, he knows something is up, and he makes me spill the beans. But he understands me and I don't take that for granted because not many people do. I actually could probably count the number of people that I think understands me on one hand, especially since mom's gone. My dad probably counts for two.

But, if I'm so in love and my relationship is so wonderful why in the world am I amazed by this boy sitting beside me. I don't ever do this. I don't obsess over a guy. I'm very happy with my current relationship status… taken and by such a great guy too. But there is something about this new guy, Edward I think he said was his name. I was so surprised at him speaking to me I wasn't even paying attention. I felt connected to him the second I walked into the door. I know that sounds crazy, but I don't know how else to explain it. The second I saw him, I stopped dead in my tracks, he looked like an angel. An angel with interesting golden eyes that reminded me of butterscotch. He had messy bronze brown hair that seemed to move so beautifully as he ran his hand through it.

_Bella you have to stop thinking about him…. Think about Jacob. Your handsome wonderfully sweet boyfriend whom you will see in a couple of hours. _

So after I talked myself out of thinking about this hunk of a man beside me I tried to concentrate on my work. That was very hard to do. This was because this angel, this greek god was actually looking at me, I know. I couldn't believe my eyes. Maybe he thought I was a freak, just something to stare at the pass the time. But he was looking, at me, the whole time we were in class. One time I looked up at him and he was staring at me and I quickly lowered my head. I was so embarrassed. I could feel the rush of blood going straight to my cheeks. I think I blush more than any human being….ever.

Needless to say after class was dismissed I quickly ran back to my locker trying not to embarrass myself any more. Or maybe I ran out of class so I wouldn't be thinking of Edward instead of Jacob. I am such a horrible person. This new guy introduces himself, just to be nice and I'm here completely forgetting about the one person who actually loves me.

_Bad Bella, Bad._

Oh well at least I don't have to face him until tomorrow.

I quickly made it to my locker and there was someone standing there. I looked at the number to make sure I was at the right one. I know Forks High is a small school but only I would forget which one was fine. Nope, it was the right one, maybe they were waiting for someone. I'll be nice and just ask them to scoot over so I can get into my locker, I mean I need my books.

" Excuse me, do you mind if I get in to my locker. I don't want to be the way. It will only take a second."

Then the person turned around…. And I almost fell to the floor. It was Edward.

"Oh Bella are you okay? Did I frighten you?"

"No, I'm fine just a little clumsy sometimes. "

_Words, good. At least words came out. Bella keep talking and he might not think you are so weird._

"Edward how did you beat me to my locker, I was the first one of the classroom?"

"You didn't see me come in front of you? "

"No, you didn't I ran out of the class?"

"Well, Bella you must not have been paying attention. Why did you run out of the classroom?"

It was like he was mocking me like somehow he knew why I left so abruptly.

" Ummm… I was in a hurry."

" I actually came to ask you a favor, If you don't mind. I haven't met anyone yet and I was wondering if you would show me where my next class is."

"Sure. Where you off to?"

"Room 214, Mrs. Weber- Calculus."

Oh my gosh, that was my next class. You mean I have to suffer two classes a day with this beautiful creature that was trying to befriend me. This might get dangerous. But I felt like I had to be around him. I just needed to physically be next to him. It just felt right.

_Oh God Bella. What are you getting into._

"Sure Edward. That's actually my next class you can go with me if you want. I just need to get my books. "

_Please locker don't stick on me. Don't embarrass me in front of him. I would just die._

And at the moment when I finished my wish that I wouldn't make a fool of myself but not getting into my locker, I mean who can't get inside a locker. Edward giggled. He laughed like he heard what I was thinking. Crazy right?

And of course my locker wouldn't open and as I was going to tell him I had to go get someone to open it for me he reached his hand over mind and in less than a second he opened my locker door. This had taken the custodian almost 10 minutes to open my stupid locker. And this senior had taken less than a second. I just looked up at him in amazement. And he said "You're welcome." And just like that we were off to Calculus he insisted that he carry my books. Maybe senior year won't be so bad after all.


	3. High School Again

High School…Again

(Editor's note. Please read and respond. It gives me motivation to keep writing even with a crazy work schedule. I just want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!!!! This time it is from Edwards POV. Enjoy. I don't own any of the characters SM does.)

EPOV

Another high school, another year of repeating classes and teachers who are less educated than myself. I believe that I was in Forks about 50 years ago, maybe longer . I wonder if anything is the same. As I drove up to the parking lot I began to hear everyone's thoughts. Some where excited, some nervous, and some wanting high school to be over. That always baffled me, people so young wishing their life away. I may look young but I am actually 107. Well, I'm seventeen, I've just kept that age for 90 years. I am a vampire who tries his best to fit into society. Easier said than done. I live on the blood of animals, not humans. Or that is the plan anyway. I have been faithful to his way of life the majority of my existence. I've messed up a couple of times, but I always return to my more civilized lifestyle.

I try to ignore this human's minds. There is never anyone with any depth. Every once in a while I'll hear something interesting but never while I'm in high school. Oh God, someone just spotted me. Great here it starts. One girl thinks I'm hot, big surprise. Another guy thinks I'm weird. Another guy likes my Volvo, but wonders if I will be more popular than him with the ladies. Girls, I haven't ever meet a girl that interested me in my 107 years. They flaunt theirselves over me they act ridiculous and expect to fall over them as well. I just don't pay them any attention at all. Most girls think that I'm weird for never talking or dating anyone but some take it personal. The "pretty" girls of the school think that I should consider myself lucky to be courted by them. They are mistaken. It's not that some of the humans aren't attractive. They are sometimes, it's just that have boring minds and I just can't subject myself to that. Who would want to be with these malicious girls anyway? They are cruel and too self absorbed. I hope that this year the girls just leave me alone, that would be great. Unlikely, but great.

My day was going by pretty painless I would tell the curriculum would be quite easy for myself in my classes. I began to read the mind of everyone to try and see how to get to my next class and I read the mind of a troubled girl. Her mind worked a little different somehow. She was thinking about her day and all the strife that had already occurred in the last 2 hours. I actually felt sorry for her. I looked around to try and pick out the face of the troubled mind. And then I saw her.

She was standing next to her locker trying her hardest to get it open, it was stuck. She was thinking about whom to get to open it up for her. I almost walked right up for her, knowing that it would take a second to do it. But that would be weird, right, for a guy she has never met before just to walk up and open her locker for her. So I just watched her from a far. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She wasn't made up like some of these girls I've already came across this morning. She had pale skin, though not as pale as my own. She had long brown wavy hair that was breathtaking. She had beautiful brown eyes, eyes that reminded me of chocolate. She had on a little makeup but nothing to cover up her face. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a green button up sweater. What was I thinking, I never thought like this. Human girls don't catch my attention. She now had a janitor working on her locker. She was worried about being late to class. Her thoughts were so pure and honest. She was thinking that this year of school was going to be awful. I was hoping not. I never feel emotions for humans. They come and they go, but I didn't want this beauty to suffer. Wait a minute, we have the same class. I better go find it. Maybe if I'm as late as she is then we will sit next to each other. I just want to get a better look at her. So when I saw what class to go into I sat at a seat where there was an empty seat beside me. One girl came up to sit beside me, she thought I was cute. I politely told her to move that the sit was saved. She huffed off. I read that her name was Jessica. I'm gonna have to keep my out on her. She wanted to know who is good enough to sit beside the mysterious new guy who she thinks is pretty gorgeous. But nothing is as gorgeous as what is about to walk through the door. 3,2,1. When she walked into room she was trying to catch her breath from running into the class so she wouldn't be late. When she looked up to see where to sit, she looked at me and froze. At first I was worried so I listened to her thoughts. She thought I was god like in appearance. She was just staring at me until the teacher told her to take a seat. She was so embarrassed. Her cheeks became so rosy. As if all the blood in her whole body rushed to her cheeks. She smelled so good. As the blood rushed to her cheeks and eventually faded to the rest of her body, she glowed. She was mouthwatering. She was intoxicating. I just was staring at her. My emotions were haywire. One second I wanted to drink her, the next I wondered how soft her lips are. At the moment I was hungry so the wanting to kill her and drink her dry was almost too strong to bear. I should introduce myself.

" Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm new to town. What's your name?"_ She was surprised that I spoke to her_.

"I'm…. I'm…. uhhh.."

"I'm sorry, my name is Bella. Actually it's Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

_Isabella Swan, that is such a beautiful name. Bella. Oh this could be bad, very very bad. I have to tell her that I love her name. It just fits her so well. Bella, my Bella. Oh God I need to quit thinking like that. But I have to admit I like the way it sounds._

"Bella, that is a beautiful name. I really like that. "

Oh my, she was thinking about taking me to bed. It would be amazing to bed this human, too bad that I would probably kill her in the act. I can't lose my self like that and not hurt her.

I continued to just stare in amazement. I don't know why but I wouldn't stop staring at her. I was in awe of this mere human. What was wrong with me. It's like she has a hold on me. Then at the same moment she looked up at me too and our eyes met, only for a second or two but those chocolate brown eyes are mesmerizing . She quickly looked down and the blood quickly rose back to her cheeks. She make my blood boil. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to drink her dry at that moment I was thinking of all the ways to kill her then I heard her think something that should have not meant a thing to me but it hurt me so badly. She thought of her boyfriend named Jack Black.

Of course this beautiful sweet human would have a boyfriend, why wouldn't she. But she is thinking of me right now, not him. Interesting. She feels guilty. This human is so interesting. Maybe that's why I want to be around her. And just then as the bell rang she almost ran out of the classroom. And by instinct I ran too needless to say I was too fast because I beat her there. I just felt upset when I wasn't near her. I had an impulse to run after her. I just needed to be near her. That was going to be hard to explain. She was thinking that she forgot where her locker was.

" Excuse me, do you mind if I get in to my locker. I don't want to be the way. It will only take a second." She said.

So I turned around and she seemed shocked.

"Oh Bella are you okay? Did I frighten you?" I asked her. She seemed so distraught.

"No, I'm fine just a little clumsy sometimes. Edward how did you beat me to my locker, I was the first one of the classroom?"

"You didn't see me come in front of you? "

"No, you didn't I ran out of the class?"

"Well, Bella you must not have been paying attention. Why did you run out of the classroom?"

I asked her why she ran out because I already knew. She ran out because of me. She found me tempting and she was trying to be faithful to her boyfriend even in her head. I also asked her because I wanted to know what she would tell me. I accidentally gave a crooked grin and she caught on to my smugness.

" Ummm… I was in a hurry."

I could read her thinking that her next class was mine as well. Well I do need a reason for following her to her locker. I'll ask her to show me the way to my class. Even though I've already seen it in her own thoughts.

" I actually came to ask you a favor, if you don't mind. I haven't met anyone yet and I was wondering if you would show me where my next class is."

"Sure. Where you off to?"

"Room 214, Mrs. Weber- Calculus."

Surprisingly she thought of me as torture. She thought that another class with me would harder. But somehow she was looking forward to it. She wanted to be close to me as well.

"Sure Edward. That's actually my next class you can go with me if you want. I just need to get my books. "

Then her damn locker was stuck again and without thinking I reached across from her and opened it out with ease. I should have made it seem harder. She was questioning my speed. I quickly said "You're welcome" to hopefully get her thinking about something else and not notice my strength or speed. I have to be more careful. I just feel comfortable and protective of her. I'm afraid I'm getting into something very dangerous for the both of us. I quickly grabbed her books and she protested but only once. She enjoyed the idea of a guy carrying her books for her. She is so easy to please. If only I didn't want to kill her. I need to talk to Alice and she was she says. See what I have already gotten myself into.


End file.
